Hotter in Jerusalem
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean takes Castiel into a grocery store and gets more than just groceries. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


"Cas. Hey, Cas!" Dean called, voice pitched low as he nodded at a passing pensioner with an insincere smile.

She smiled back, white haired head nodding at the polite young man, before she headed deeper into the store, pushing her shopping cart ahead of her, one wheel sticking and squealing, sending her cart every which way but the direction she wanted it to go in. Dean winced in sympathy at that, before turning back to the angel perusing a stand of magazines, eyes riveted to the top shelf as though hypnotised.

"You like these?" Dean asked, picking up Busty Asian Beauties with a snicker of amusement. "I'll buy you one if you want. In case you want to whack off later."

He nudged Castiel, laughingly, eyes sparkling in the borrowed light from the overhead lamps.

"No, Dean, I don't think that will be necessary," Castiel replied, voice as disapproving as his gaze.

"What's the matter? Not pretty enough for you?" Dean asked, leafing through the magazine idly.

"They're not you, Dean," Castiel replied, gaze level with Dean's face, blue eyes locked with Dean's when the hunter looked up.

Dean's smile faded, replaced with a more wistful look, and a gentle smile graced his lips. He nodded agreeably at the angel, blinked at the Asian ladies in the photos quizzically. Sure, they were pretty, their racks were nice, but still they didn't measure up to the angel standing beside him. They weren't beautiful in the way that he was, lacked something that Castiel owned, a certain grace, an unquestionable perfection. To twist the angel's own words slightly, they weren't Castiel.

"I'll just put this back, huh?" he asked, replacing the magazine without a second glance. "I don't want it, either."

"I think that would be wise, Dean," Castiel replied, gaze following Dean as the hunter walked away hastily, feet barely audible over the sound of the pensioner's squeaky shopping cart making its approach again.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" she asked, smiling up at Castiel with the warmest smile the angel had seen from someone who wasn't Dean.

"I suppose. It's hotter in Jerusalem at this time of year," Castiel replied, head tilted to one side, meeting the pensioner's suddenly quizzical expression.

"Don't mind him, sweetheart. He's not from around these parts," Dean said, ducking in to wrap his hand around Castiel's upper arm and gently coaxed him away from the old lady.

"Friend of yours, is he?" she asked, faintly.

"He's a little more than that, I'd say," the hunter replied, before ducking behind a display of creamed corn with a sigh of relief.

He glanced round the pile of shining cans, caught her confused expression growing stronger before she hurried away, shopping cart wheels snagging against the highly polished floor. He ducked back behind the display as she turned to glance back over her shoulder at him, coming face to face with Castiel's intense stare instead. The angel looked positively amused by the exchange.

"Thank you, Dean," he said, gruff voice pitched low as though imparting the greatest of secrets.

"For what?" Dean asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise at the angel's remark.

"For saying I was more than a friend," Castiel replied, simply.

"Well, you are," Dean replied, as he smiled at the blushing, obviously proud angel.

Dean reached out to wrap one arm around the angel's shoulders in a half hug, before his breath whuffled out in surprise against Castiel's exposed neck when he wrapped both arms around Dean's waist. The hunter didn't find the gesture as embarrassing in public as he would have imagined at first, usually more accustomed to such shows of affection being exchanged in private. He settled his other arm as close as he could against Castiel's side, a little hampered by the basket full of goods he held in that hand, surprised into a chuckle when Castiel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You've gotta stop doing that," Dean suddenly said, thinking back over the encounter with the pensioner.

"I thought you liked me kissing you," Castiel said, sounding a little hurt as he pulled away.

"No, I mean, making comments like - It's hotter in Jerusalem at this time of year," the hunter replied, mimicking Castiel's voice perfectly.

Castiel smiled in surprise at Dean's almost flawless impression of him, before he shrugged, head tilted to the side patiently.

"I am merely stating a fact, Dean," Castiel stated, with a nod of affirmation.

"I know, but normal humans aren't supposed to say things like that. You gotta try and fit in with these people better, Cas," Dean advised, pulling Castiel out of the way of a young man trying to get to the cans of creamed corn.

Once again, he guided Castiel away, to the freezer section, before he propped his hips against the ice cream freezer.

"Oh look, Cas, ice cream! Can we get some?" Dean asked, grinning like the big kid he really was beneath the hunter facade.

"If we must," Castiel replied, hiding a smile at the irrepressible hunter.

Dean chuckled, then pawed through the ice cream cartons musingly.

"Cas, what flavor ice cream do you like?" he asked, voice partially swallowed by the frozen confines of the ice chest in front of him.

"I don't know. I've never had ice cream before. I think Jimmy liked toffee," Castiel replied, musingly.

"Toffee? Then we'll get toffee," Dean said, agreeably. "Actually, I'll get some strawberry as well. That's my favorite."

He straightened with a wink at Castiel, dumping two ice cream laden cartons into his hand basket. Castiel picked up one of the cartons, twirled it between his fingers curiously as he examined it, before putting the carton back in Dean's basket. He scrubbed his hand against his coat absent-mindedly, fingertips cold and icy, and only stopped brushing them against the thick fabric when they were warmer and dry again.

Dean walked further down the aisle, searching for more food, picking up tortillas, candy, hot dogs, all manner of treats, watching Castiel's already wide eyed gaze grow more and more aghast with every new thing that pounded into the hand basket. Dean's mouth twitched in amusement, before he stopped, turned to Castiel so abruptly that the angel didn't even have time to stop himself, crashing into Dean, wings stuttering into rapid life to steady himself before they just as quickly disappeared once more.

"Isn't there anything you'd like, Cas? Any food at all?" Dean questioned, wondering at Castiel's lack of appetite. "It's not normal for a man not to have an appetite, you know."

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Dean. I don't require sustenance," Castiel predictably replied, still not removing himself from Dean's personal space, lips so close they begged to be kissed.

"Yeah, maybe so, but Jimmy needs food," Dean murmured back, eyes staring intently at Castiel's mouth. " Ah, screw it."

Dean's eyes dodged to the left, to the right, saw no one around, not even the pensioner with the wonky shopping cart. He leant forward, pressed his mouth against Castiel's warm lips, felt the angel respond gratefully, as though he'd been aching to kiss Dean since the moment they'd walked into the grocery store.

Dean broke the kiss reluctantly, set his basket down upon the floor, before resuming the kiss, mouths pressed together in a desperate kiss, purrs and murmurs of satisfaction exchanged between them. Once more, Dean broke the kiss, gasped for much needed air, erection pressing insistently against the confines of his boxers. The idea of being caught in a public place in a simple act of kissing his boyfriend was enough to turn Dean on, made him want Castiel so much it was like a physical pain settling deep within his body.

"I don't think I can take it, Cas," Dean panted out against Castiel's red, kiss swollen lips, forehead resting against the angel's gently. "I want you, Cas."

Castiel smiled, eyes crinkling gently at the corners, as he leant in to steal another kiss. His hand enclosed Dean's, slid it between their bodies until his fingers were pressed snugly against Castiel's own erection. Dean moaned, eyes closed, throat bobbing as he swallowed convulsively, tried to hold down his feelings for a while longer, finally giving in when they became unbearable.

He closed the distance left between them, fumbling against Castiel's belt, and working it loose from the buckle, breath gasping against Castiel's parted lips as the angel's eyes stared intently into Dean's face. Dean pulled Castiel out of sight, pulled him into the back corner of the store, ducking down behind a stand of Duracell batteries. Dean checked the dusty corner and saw that for the most part they were unseen, and would remain so for quite some time.

He turned back to the angel, before pressing his lips greedily against Castiel's plump mouth, pressing into Castiel's body so closely the angel could feel Dean's erect member against his leg. Castiel moaned, breathy gasps caught deep in his throat and swallowed by Dean, before the hunter pulled away, knelt before Castiel eagerly.

The hunter unzipped Castiel's pants, peeled them free from his slim hips, before nuzzling at the angel's erection through his flimsy boxer shorts. His mouth closed over the tip of Castiel's cock, tongue lapping at the pre-cum staining the front of his boxers and he heard Castiel moan above him. Dean took his cock into his mouth as far as the restrictive fabric would let him, breath wheezing against erect flesh eagerly.

Castiel laced the fingers of one hand eagerly through Dean's short hair, the other tugging at the waistband of his boxers, trying to pull the underwear free. Dean rocked back on his heels, watched as Castiel tugged the boxers from his hips, erection springing free, looking flushed in the dim light in the corner. Dean leant forward, ran his tongue over the head of Castiel's cock, laved at the tight bundle of nerves on the underside near the tip, making Castiel shudder and moan against him.

The angel pushed his dick against Dean's lips insistently, pleading whines sounding in his throat as he smeared pre-cum over Dean's lips in shining strands, until Dean finally gave in and opened his mouth fully. Castiel pushed his dick inside Dean's mouth, muffled moans at the feel of wet warmth surrounding his shaft pealing through his body as he tried to keep quiet.

His hips started to move as he fucked his cock inside Dean's mouth, enjoying the feel of Dean suckling at his head, lips moving across his engorged flesh as the hunter's head bobbed between Castiel's legs. Dean's fingers dug and twisted painfully into Castiel's thighs, hard enough to pull bruises from the flesh as he took Castiel deeper and deeper inside his mouth, swallowing convulsively around Castiel's head.

Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head, mouth slack and silent as Dean continued to suck him off, lips, teeth, tongue working and scraping over his shaft in languid strokes. Castiel looked down, and stifled a moan at the sight pf Dean's lips stretched wide around his cock, as Castiel fucked into his lover's mouth eagerly.

He felt his orgasm shift through him, spiralling into something undeniable until he spilled his seed into Dean's mouth, filled him up with his thick release and threatening to choke him. He let Dean pull away with a pop, sagged back against the wall sated as Dean swallowed Castiel's come convulsively. Dean got to his feet, lips shining, reddened and rough from where he'd given Castiel head, before he unzipped his jeans eagerly.

"Your turn," Dean insisted, pushing down on Castiel's shoulder until the angel was kneeling before him.

Castiel turned trusting eyes up to Dean's face before he eased Dean's cock from his boxers with trembling fingers. Dean hissed in a brief inhalation of breath at the feel of Castiel's slightly cool fingertips against his super heated flesh, soon replaced by the more comforting warmth of Castiel's wet mouth surrounding his dick. Dean looked down, stifled a moan with the back of his hand at the sight of Castiel's pretty lips stretched wide around his cock, before he started fucking into the angel's open mouth, fingers of his free hand laced through Castiel's dark hair.

He tried to be quiet as best he could, found it difficult when the angel kneeling before him always gave him the best blow jobs he'd ever received in his entire life. Dean squeezed his eyes shut painfully, mashed his fist against his lips until he tasted blood and sighed with relief when finally he came, flooding Castiel's mouth with his thick release, moans and cries of Castiel's name trapped behind his hand.

Castiel pulled away with a smack of his lips and a satisfied smirk and swallow, rising to his feet as he wiped at his mouth with the back of one slender hand. Dean leant in, stole a kiss, tasted himself and Castiel on the angel's tongue before their hands fumbled with each other's clothes, straightening and tidying the fabric until they looked halfway presentable.

They slipped out from behind the stand of batteries, expressions too innocent in the face of possible stares which never came. Dean led Castiel to the cashier to pay for their purchases with fake credit cards. The angel stood and watched the whole charade with interest, blue eyes wide and deceptively innocent, drawing attention from the cashier herself, who smiled at the beautiful angel.

Dean felt jealousy rise in his chest, and he wrapped a possessive arm around Castiel's waist pointedly, before leaning in to publicly kiss Castiel, who responded in a rather surprised fashion, unused to kissing and being kissed in full view of another, who wasn't Sam. The cashier abruptly lost interest in Castiel, seemed more interested in the price of the ice cream she was ringing up instead.

Castiel stared at Dean when the hunter finally pulled away, adoration apparent in his clear blue eyes as Dean smiled back at him, arm still resting around the angel's waist. Dean's attention was diverted when the cashier asked for payment, disappointment still heavy in her voice. Dean paid, before they both grabbed bags of purchases and left the store behind them.

Sam was waiting outside, gaze fixed on a map outspread on the hood of the Impala, barely looking up before he said - "You took your time."

"Unforeseen circumstances," Dean supplied, unwilling to go into further details when Sam looked askance up at him.

Castiel merely shrugged at the younger Winchester, and didn't expand on his lover's words either. Sam harrumphed but didn't press the issue, just pointed at the map, long finger tracing the best route out of town. Dean handed Castiel the carton of toffee ice cream, followed by a plastic spoon grabbed at the last minute in the store, before piling into the driver's seat, eager to get moving along the road ahead. Sam sat silently in the passenger seat, eyes trained to the road as Dean fired up the engine, pulled away from the store parking lot and started down the long road to the next destination, eyes constantly flicking to the rear view mirror to watch Castiel eat the ice cream happily, beige smears of cream decorating his lips in creamy patterns ...

-fini-


End file.
